Blooded Alliance
by Serene Dragon Aura
Summary: The first of my fanfics. Irina gets captured by the Tomas, while she was carrying important Lucian docs during the Hunt. She ends up teaming with Alistair and the Cahill siblings. The story follows the plot of the books, but altered to fit Irina and Alistair as a team with the kids. Please read the story cause I am horrible at summaries. Review please:) :)
1. The Fateful Meeting

Alright,here is the 1st chapter:) I know it is a bit unusuall,and it has some purely fanmade parts,but please dont kill me,alright:3 I would like your opinion,so please review:3

A/N: I am not native English speaker,as you can guess from my username. So some things may be you spot any mistakes,I beg you to tell me,so I can correct them. I wanna write good at English,since I wanna study English philology when I grow up:3

Thanks in advance!^^

ENJOY!^^

_**Chapter 1: **_

Irina walked silently through the roads of Paris. She was late,already. She had to be in a _specific_ place,at a _specific_ time,since an hour now. But she had trouble hiding from other branches' spies, which meant she had to do double the way, with more drifts and turns, changing buses and such so she would be sure absolutely_ no one_ had followed her at the end. The problem was that now she was half an hour away from the place she had to be. And it was way too risky to get a bus or a taxi again-the Janus spies seemed extremely good at detecting her in open space, like the town square for example. So she had to proceed carefully,and hide in less popular alleys and small roads,to ensure she wouldn't be followed to the place of the meeting. If that happened,she would have a big problem. A _very_ big problem...

Irina picked up pace,almost without noticing,but she could feel a cold shiver running up her spine,and the night air around her felt very tensed. She didn't know exactly if that was the cause of her stress and anxiety, or if someone really followed her, all she knew was that she wasn't safe there.

After a while,Irina relaxed a bit, thinking it was just her imagination. But just then, a low mumbling was heard some meters behind her. She gasped and turned, trying to see through the utter darkness of the alley behind her. She couldn't see a single thing. But she _knew_ someone was stalking her. She had to make them lose as she was ready to turn and walk away, Irina detected something that made her blood run cold into her veins. The barrel of a gun... Aiming directly at her...

Normally,anyone at Irina's place would have frozen in fear, and ,eventually,would have got killed. But no, Irina did not. She wasn't just a Lucian spy. She was chosen notably for this mission, because,except the standard Lucian training, she also had KGB spy training, which made her top in her work. A nanosecond before the gun fired, she sprang away, running to the direction she was heading before. If she was an instant late, a bullet would have sunk directly to her heart...

Irina ran like she had wings, being very aware she was being chased closely by three Janus agents. If they got her, that would be a big problem for the whole Lucian branch. She carried a file of deadly importance with her, and if the Janus -or any other branch- caught her and found the documents,then the Lucian branch would be destroyed. She had to protect the files, even with the cost of her own life. That was...

That was what her father would have wanted...wasn't those his last words,before he died?

Irina still remembered this horrible night, when the Ekaterinas killed him. They had been together, on a mission,when she was 27...they had been at ,Russia,stalking some Tomas agents, but just then, they had been caught off guard by the Ekaterina's...they both fought bravely, but at the end, her father was shot by the last standing Ekaterina...as Irina knelt next to him, tears sliding down her cheeks, he had spoken his last words..."Irina... never... let the other... branches... find out our... secrets... protect the Lucians... with your own life... never let them have what they... want..." then, as Irina sobbed mournfully, he added: "I... i love you..." and then, he took his very last breath...

(well,now,the event with Irina and her father is completely fanmade:3 just to give some drama^v^)

Irina wiped the tears off her eyes, as she continued running... it was a very painful memory... but she had to honor her father...she _had_ to keep the Lucian secret safe... as she ran faster,she heard the footsteps of the spies that chased her fading... good,they lost me... Irina thought.

She ran for five more minutes, to ensure she was safe. Then, she decreased her pace, and finally walked in a relaxed and normal pace, while trying to catch her breath, her limbs aching from the effort. 'Lets hope everything else will go as planned tonight.' Irina whispered to herself while drifting. She now was almost at the meeting place...

As Irina stepped on the faintly lit alley, she saw no one. Weird. He should be here. She thought,looking anxiously around. Its not in his character being late. Plus, I already am late, and a lot, so he should be waiting...well, he cant have left, he desperately wanted those papers...

Irina paced around, anxiety and anger sprawling over her...where was he?! What was he doing!? She was ready to leave,but then, a dark,raspy voice echoed behind her, and Irina felt the tip of a knife pricking between her shoulders.

"If I was you, Lucian... I would stand_ perfectly_ still. Now, if you do as I say, everything will be fine and no one will get hurt. _But_, if you even _think_ to try anything... you are free to do it, but you must know my knife is soaked in arsenic...Now, calmly and obediently... give me those papers you have..."

Irina felt her heart beating rapidly... into which trouble was she in again?!...

* * *

**Oh yeah! First chapter is here! XD Who does Irina have to meet? A hint-he isnt Alistair:3 as for who is threatening her...you will find out soon^^ Please leave a comment^^ Also,I must say I liked the idea of Irina's father being a spy and go spying with his daughter^^ And since not any things are mentioned -in the books or in the wiki- for Irina's parents, I thought I could make a small hypothesis about them^^  
**

**~Kat**


	2. Down and Defeated

_Alright,chapter 2!owo I edited the chapter as 1bluesaphire suggested,so it would look better!^^ _

_Also, Irina X Alistair cute moment in that chapter:3 _

**_Chapter 2:_**

Irina gasped. What was she going to do? She could _not_ give the man what he wanted, she had sworn to protect the Lucian secrets with her life! On the other hand, if she didn't give the papers, she would die anyway, plus, the enemy would get the papers... there wasn't really much of a choice...

She could try to get away, and get to the nearest Lucian hiding spot and seek for help. Yes, that was a good idea...yet, if her attacker had time to use his knife, then it wasn't sure if she could reach her fellow Lucians...but she could not do anything else. She had to risk it.

The stranger's voice echoed again.

"Well? Didn't you hear me? Give me your papers, and I will let you live."

Irina snorted. "I am not giving a single thing to you!"

"Then," the stranger slightly pressed the knife against Irina's shoulder blades "you will die. Give me what I ask for. _Now._''

The guy wasn't kidding. But neither was Irina.

"You badly want those papers, isn't that so?" she asked.

"You got me right. Now, like a good girl you are, give them to me."

"Fine."

Irina put her hand to the inner side of her coat, to get the papers she hid at her pocket. But instead of dragging out the documents, she slowly pulled over her own knife. It was too small to do any serious damage, but she could distract the man for long enough to flee.

"Here, all yours!" Irina shrieked, and she fiercely turned, her knife sinking into one of her enemy's eyes.

The man howled, blinded, and he swung his knife, to stab Irina.

If he was able to see, he might have proved fatal,but as he was half-blinded, he stroke completely aimlessly. Irina had her time to vault aside, but still, she did not do so fast enough. The man managed to stab her side with his knife. Irina screamed, and knelt down, feeling the blood flowing down her ribs. ''I will kill you!" The man yelled, and sprang upon her again. Irina, even though wounded,managed to back away, and then she ran towards the exit of the alley, so she could flee safely.

But what Irina _hadn't _predicted, not even thought of it, was that the man had company. Three other black-dressed men popped out of the shadows, cutting her speed off. ''Are you going somewhere?" one of them asked, and revealed a shotgun from his coat. Irina winced. This wasn't good. It was bad. Really, _really _bad. If she couldn't get away, then she would be killed. And, most importantly, the enemy would have the Lucian secrets.

_Niet! Niet_ _I'm not letting this to happen!_ Irina thought, and without even thinking of it, ran towards a small opening between the three men. She heard a gun firing, but the bullet never hit her...she ran as fast as she could, as her wound would allow,but a short while after she knew it was no use. She was wounded,she couldn't go very far away like that,and her stalkers would get her in any moment...

Irina tripped, and fell flat down, gasping for air. She was struggling to breathe, the pain was cutting her breath off...although she tried, she did not manage to stand up and continue running. She closed her eyes and lay still, beaten,waiting for death to come...

She soon heard footsteps approaching, and felt someone kneeling besides her.

"Is she dead?" a voice asked.

"She is breathing. Lets get the papers and leave her. I doubt she will make it till dawn. One more Lucian down for us." another voice replied.

''Hmm,I have a better get what we need, then take her as a hostage. I doubt she will die if we leave her. If she was so seriously injured, then she wouldn't have managed to run all the way here."

"You are right."

Irina felt someone searching her pockets for the papers they wanted. Too bad, she thought, they wont find a thing. She had hid the papers well inside a pocket on the inner side of her coat, there was no way of them to find them.

After a while the men gave up.

"Are you sure she is the one?I mean,the Lucians may have tricked us again!"

"Ivan said its she! And Ivan is never wrong! We will take her as hostage, and make her give them to us, when she wakes up. Now take her and lets go. Ivan will be furious if we are late-which we already are!"

Ivan? What does remind me of? Irina thought to herself. Ivan... Ivan... Ivan...Oh yeah, right, Ivan Kleister!The leader of the Tomas! So those men were Tomas... now it makes sense...

Irina groaned in pain as one of the men picked her up. "Hey, she isn't completely unconscious!" the man realized. The other one snorted. "Give her some chloroform and she will sleep like a baby. Quick. Ivan hates delays." Irina heard the men searching for something, then they pulled a wet cloth over her mouth and nose.

Although she tried, Irina didnt manage to keep to consciousness. The poisonous liquid made her faint in seconds.

* * *

The two men -the third one had stayed behind to aid their blinded ally- snorted. That Lucian, she was a complete fool if she thought she could get past the Tomas. Ha! No one overcame the Tomas! And now she was paying for her foolishness.

The first man, named George, he picked up Irina, he would carry her. It was no problem for a Tomas. The second one, named Howard, called from his mobile phone.

"Yes...yes Ivan, Howard speaking... yes we got her... no, we didnt find the papers but -Please stop yelling at me,we will take her hostage, so she will spit up everything! Yes, I know this is a better idea, since she might tell us some more secrets... yes we are coming... hm, nothing... okay... see ya."

Howard hung up."Ivan is satisfied, but he will burst when he learns that Antony got blinded by that snake," he gestured to Irina ''better go, before she wakes up.''

the two Tomas agents walked away...maybe they would have a nice promotion at their ranks for capturing a high-class Lucian agent...

* * *

**_some hours later..._**

As she awoke, Irina realized a thing: she was imprisoned.

The cell was small,utterly dark,and wet. And smelled horribly.

Irina made a great attempt to stand up from where she was. Her side ached horribly, and she felt like her wound was burning, but she tried to ignore it.

Slowly and carefully so she wouldn't bump at anything in the dark, or cause more pain, walked around, trying to detect any exit, or any light source. Just then, she felt someone behind her. She turned fiercely.

"Who's there?Friend or foe?" she sharply snarled.

Then, a familiar, a_ very _familiar voice responded: "Irina?! Is that you?!"

Irina gasped, and took a step back, astonished. "A-a-_Alistair_?!" she stammered in awe.

''Yes, its me...so, I guess we can say Im both friend and foe...'' Alistair replied sadly.

Irina snorted. ''You are an Ekaterina. I am a Lucian. You are a foe. You _cant_ be a friend, Alistair.'' she replied,sitting down.

If there was any light, Irina would have seen the sadness at Alistair's expression, as she had said those words.

Alistair sat also down. He got a match out of his pocket, and lighted it up.

As they faced each other, Irina blushed a deep red colour. Why was she always _charmed _by Alistair? Well, he was always kind, and caring, and calm, and also, even in the most difficult and sticky situations -like this one for example- he was looking elegant and dignified.

She sighed. "Im bored of being imprisoned with you. What time is that? The fourth one?" she said.

Alistair smiled. "The _third_,my dear."

Irina, even though the situation was tragic, she couldn't hide her laughter. "Yeah,the third...who's counting anyways?" she replied.

Then, a wave of anxiety stroke over hastily searched her pockets for the documents she was carrying.

She found them, although the papers were blood-strained of her blood, since she hid them near the place she was stabbed by the Tomas agent. She growled, as she placed her one hand at her wound. It wasn't bleeding any more, but it still hurt, and _a lot._

Alistair worryingly leaned next to her. ''Are you okay?" he asked.

"Da,Im fine. No need to worry. Basically, you shouldnt worry at all. I am you enemy." Irina replied.

Alistair shook his head in disagreement. "It doesnt matter if Im friend or foe, you are a wounded colleague. I ought to help." he said. "Now let me see your wound. It may be serious."

"Its not."

"How do you know it?"

"I _know_ it."

"Come on,I wont hurt you."

"Whatever." Irina reluctantly let Alistair examine her.

''Hm, you were right, its not_ very_ serious.''

"I told you."

"Yeah, but you still need a bandage."

"Oh,and where will you find one? Oh I know, lets ask the guards, Im sure they will give us one!" Irina replied sarcastically.

Alistair snorted. He unwrapped his scarf off his neck, and wrapped it around Irina's side. Then he smiled at her. "See,there is a solution,always." he said.

Irina blushed even more. ''Thanks..." she realized her wound didn't hurt so much now, she was feeling better... was it… was it in cause of Alistair?!

Alistair was ready to reply at her thanking, but just then, the door opened, and a huge like a bear, muscular, blue-dressed man, holding a gun, entered. Irina, without noticing, curled closer to Alistair.

The man roared. "Interrogation time, _darlings_!" he snarled, pointing his gun at them...

* * *

_**...To be continued...**_


	3. Mystery at Midnight

_**Aye now chapter 3!  
**_

_**Have fun XD**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

Amy Cahill was rudely awoken, at the hotel she was staying with her brother -Dan Cahill- and Nellie, by the ringing sound of her mobile phone. Alright, who the heck was calling at _midnight_?

She angrily picked up the device, and looked at the screen, startled, as there was a label, saying: Anonymous caller. Weird, Amy thought.

After a bit of thinking, Amy pressed the green button on the screen.

''Hello?'' she asked.

She was terrified, when,from the other line, was heard a mean, sneaky voice.

''Greetings,Amy Cahill. Sorry to call that late, but, as you will soon realize, it is an _emergency_.''

Amy gulped. How did he know her _name_, _and_ her _number_?

''Wh-who are you?What d-do you w-want?" she asked in a trembling voice.

An evil laugh was heard. ''Dear Amy, I am afraid that I cant respond to your first two questions... but as for the _third_ one... I am also afraid I have some bad news to announce..."

"L-like?"

"Your _beloved_ cousin, Irina Spasky, and your _dear_ uncle, Alistair Oh, have been..._mysteriously disappeared._.. I happen to know _exactly_ were they are... they are alright -almost- for now... but I cant assure you that they will stay like that for long... if you want to see them alive again... you must come to the following coordinates: **45603KOL8**, that you will decode, along with your bright brother, Dan. Come tomorrow night... and bring my spies what they want... you know what is it. Be there at 22:00 exactly. Or, one of our two 'guests' wont see the light of dawn... goodnight, and have fun." The stranger finished menacingly and hung up...

Amy stared blankly at her phone.

It couldnt be! Alistair, their only _real _family -at least, technically-, was being kidnapped, and he would be killed, if they wouldnt bring at the mysterious person what he wanted! And she didnt even know what it was! Well, also Irina was kidnapped, but Amy wasnt sure if she would actually cry over Irina's tomb... but,anyways, they could not let Alistair die!

She shook Dan and Nellie to wake them up. "Wake up! Wake up now, we have a big problem!" she squeaked.

Dan mumbled and buried his face into his cushion. "Cant it wait till tomorrow morning" he asked.

''No it cant!" Amy shouted, pulling Dan harder to make him stand up.

Dan groaned. "Fine, fine! What is it?" he asked and sat up.

Nellie followed his example also. "Amy, seriously,what can be _so serious _after all?" she asked.

"Alistair and Irina are being kidnapped!" Amy squeaked.

Heavy silence fell over the room. "So?" Dan asked.

"The one who kidnapped them will kill them!"

Again silence. "_So_?" Dan repeated.

Amy facepalmed. "We cant let them _die _like that, Dan!"

"Eh, yes, of course we can!"

''But-"

"Amy shall I remind you how many times Irina stalked us to POISON us?''

''Yeah, okay, let aside Irina, we cant let Alistair-"

"And how many times Alistair betrayed us since the Clue Hunt started? Honestly, I dont give a damn! I would also thank their murderer, if I could!" Dan exclaimed.

Amy sighed. "Shall I remind you that Alistair saved us from the catacombs, in Paris?"

"And _then he allied with Irina_, and he would _let her kill us_!"

"Yes but-"

"There is no 'but' Amy, I dont care about them!'' Dan said,and lied back.

Amy growled. She loved her brother, but sometimes -well,almost always- he was such an idiot!

'Sigh...Im sorry, but you leave me no other choice, Dan.' She thought, and then used her last argument. "If you dont come with me, Im going on my own.'' she said.

Dan moaned. ''Fine! Im coming! BUT, you have to know, the next time Irina will be chasing me to poison me, I will have _you _to thank for!'' He said.

Amy hugged him tightly, proud she managed to persuade him. "Thank you Dan! I knew you wouldnt let down anyone who needed us!"

''Lets see how _Irina_ will thank us about it!Oh, I know! With her poison!" Dan ironically said.

''I am sure that if we save her, she wont be so evil any more.''

''I hope so too...now, what does the strange evil crazy kidnapper want?" Dan asked.

"He said he wants something, and he says we know what it is... but I have no idea...'' Amy anxiously replied.

Dan pondered for a short while, then, his eyes widened. ''I know what they want! They want the Lucian papers we stole from the Lucian stronghold!" he exclaimed.

''Eh, sorry to interrupt you, but I wouldnt give what almost costed my life, to some idiots who think we care about Alestar and Irena. They even tried to kill you!" She barged in.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Its _Alistair _and _Irina_, and yes, sorry, but I WOULD give the papers to that man. Because if someone does something wrong, then that doesnt mean we should do the same.'' she said.

Nellie nodded in defeat. ''Fine...where does the person wants to meet him?''

''He gave me some coordinates, I stored them in my phone's note app. When we decode them, we will have the meeting place. His spies will be waiting there to take the papers, and when we give him what he wished for he will free Irina and Alistair -I hope.'' Amy explained.

Dan and Nellie nodded. ''Fine...lets decode the coordinations...'' Dan sighed, and they all sat together,taking pen and a paper, and trying to find the hidden meaning behind the code... they didnt have much time. They had to be in the meeting place in less than a day...or else...well, Amy didnt want even to _think_ about what will happen if they werent there...

* * *

_**OOohh,suspence! What will happen next?**_

_**I have to say,it was a lot of fun writing this chapter^^ I love using Dan's derpy character XD Tell me what you think, and also what could I correct/add/change!  
**_

_**Thank you!~**_

_**PS note that the plot of the story does NOT follow the plot of the book,not exactly. Just some things:3**_


	4. Blood and Surprises

_Previously on 'Blooded Alliance'... __(when saying 'previously',meaning the chapter we left Alistair and Irina,since the 3rd chapter is about Amy and Dan-)_

**_" ...Alistair was ready to reply at her thanking, but just then, the door opened, and a huge like a bear, muscular, blue-dressed man -A Tomas agent-, holding a gun, entered. Irina, without noticing, curled closer to Alistair._**

_**The man roared. "Interrogation time, darlings!" he snarled, pointing his gun at them... ''**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

The blue-dressed man laughed, as he saw Irina nestling next to Alistair.

''Aww, now isnt that cute! The Lucian _snake_ is in love with that _shameful_ Ekaterina! I am sure your leaders approve of that, dont they?" He said sarcastically.

Irina and Alistair growled together.

"Be carefull how you talk about Alistair!"

"Be carefull how you talk about Irina!"

They both shouted, as if in a chorus, and then looked at each other, blushing intensely.

The man laughed again. ''Ha ha ha! How funny! Thanks for the show, _dear guests_, but I am afraid we now must get serious. Now, -Irina, isnt that so?- give me the Lucian documents, and everything will go on fine.'' He ordered, and stressed his arm that hold the gun towards them, to show he was not kidding.

Irina snarled. ''Look, you think I will _so easily give you_ the thing that is the cause of me being _stabbed and kidnapped_? I always knew that the Tomas were pathetic idiots, but, _so _much? I have never thought your stupidity could reach _that_ level!'' she said.

The Tomas agent roared.

''You give me what I want _now..._'' he pointed his gun at Alistair, who shivered in fear seeing that, ''or Im killing your _friend_.'' he threatened.

Irina gulped, and Alistair nudged her.

''He isnt kidding.'' He whispered to her.

''I know, but I cant betray my branch so easily! Look, be ready to jump aside,okay?" she replied.

''Eh I guess-''

''Good.''

As soon as Irina uttered those last words, she jumped forward, pushing Alistair aside, then running towards the man -who had forgotten to close the door of the cell behind knew she might got killed in the process, but she had to try to escape. The weight of her branch's future was lying on her shoulders.

Irina heard the gun firing, however, the bullet never hit anything but the walls.

The man sprang towards her, but Irina knelt down, avoiding his attack.

But she wasn't ready for what followed. Irina hadnt calculated the fact that the Tomas were excellent fighters, and had nice reflexes. As soon as she leaned down, she felt something hitting the back of her head hardly. She screamed, as she felt the pain numbing her senses, and everything around her closed into velvet darkness...

And she fell down on the floor,senseless...

Alistair widened his eyes,as he saw the Tomas agent hitting Irina with the handle of his gun.

He stared in terror, as Irina screamed, and collapsed on the floor...

Alistair had never felt like that. Like, he was all helpless. He wanted to cry. He couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. The only thing he knew was that Irina was _dead. Dead-dead-dead_,and he could only stare, as the Tomas was going to shoot her, to ensure she was killed...

Alistair could not take a single breath, he could not blink, he could even swear his heart stopped beating.

Yet, he _did_ moved.

Alistair darted towards the agent, and despite he lacked in power, he managed to shove him away from Irina.

''Dare to touch her, and I will kill you!" he threatened.

The Tomas raised an eyebrow."_You _will kill _me_? Ha! Let me laugh!'' he said calmly, yet, very sarcastically.

''_I dont care_! I dont care if you are stronger! I dont care if you can kill me! Im **_not_** letting you go near her for any reason!''

Alistair must have looked deadly serious The Tomas agent shrugged.

''Do whatever you want. Now Im thinking of it, I cant kill her, she has to give us those Lucian documents she has. Well, _after _she gives them to us, I may ask Ivan Kleister to gimme permission to kill her. Till then, ciao."

The Tomas went off the cell, banging the door behind him, leaving them finally alone.

Alistair knelt next to Irina, while tears were wetting his brown eyes. He hugged her tightly, like this could bring her back.

''Irina...no...please...no...'' he whispered, between his sobs. It could not be true, it just _couldn't_! Irina cant have been _dead_!

Then, suddenly, as he grieved, Alistair heard Irina's weak voice next to his ear.

''Ι'm not dead, idiot...'' she whispered.

Alistair looked at her in surprise, and happiness. Then, he hugged her again, hoping she wouldn't scold at him for that later on. Strangely, Irina let him hug her without fussing. On the contrary, she hugged him back. Alistair looked deep within her ice-blue eyes.

''I thought... I thought you were killed! Wh-when he hit you I... I thought..." he stammered.

''Oh shut up. Im alive. After all, it would take him more than a _small hit_ to kill me.'' she replied.

Alistair raised his eyebrow.

''Eh, _excuse me_, you were _unconscious_ on the floor. And, I think your head's bleeding quite badly.'' Alistair said, as hr realized the blood that strained his sleeve,and Irina's shirt.

Irina sighed. ''That doesn't mean a thing.''

''It does.''

''It does not.''

''It _does._''

''It does _not._''

''It doe-''

''Oh shut up my head hurts.'' Irina fussed.

Alistair smiled, then he slowly leaned towards her. His lips touched hers for a minute. Then he raised again his head.

''Does that make it feel better?'' he asked.

Irina blinked and stared in surprise for a minute, not being able to decide if she should slap Alistair or approve of what he just did... Then, an new, unknown, yet warm and pleasant feeling took over her... without even thinking of it,she slowly smiled back at Alistair.

''Yes...yes, it does...'' she whispered...

* * *

**Alriiighty, what do you say? **

**I know I know...ALISTAIR KISSED IRINA! And,yeah,this doesnt kinda happen in any of the books but...ehh...ahem...why not? I mean, me,my cousin, my 3 best friends, my 2 other cousins,and another friend of mine that have read the 39 Clues until the 10nth book, we all so badly want them to kiss! I mean,come on,it would be cute-lets hope it happens in the movie OWO and dont tell me the moviemakers cant change the plot so much, Peter Jackson did it at the 2nd movie of the Hobbit! :3**

** Lol,anyways, please review,and tell me what you think^^ **

**Thanks/ Thankies/ Dankenshen(German XD)/ Spasibo( Russian XD)/ Merci (French XD) Lol thanks anyways:)**

**Kat~**


	5. A Unique Kind of Love

**Okay, chapter 5! Enjoy:)**

_**Chapter 5:**_

As Irina looked deep into Alistair's warm brown eyes, she felt that she had been very unfair with him all those years. He had always been calm and tender and caring towards her, he always comforted her when she was sad or in pain, he always wanted to make everything better for her.

He, indeed, did not give a damn about branches and alliances and all those, while she, to thank him for everything he did for her, she scolded and shouted, and she never paid any attention, and she sometimes insulted him also. She never did nothing in return. She only acted like he was her worst enemy, while, actually, he was her only friend...

And those that _truly _were her enemies, she respected them and bowed at their feet...

_'No, dont think about them now, dont think about what they've done...' _Irina thought to herself, and, wanting to shake the memories away, she shook her head intensely, causing a lot of pain to the still-open wound at the back of her head. _  
_  
''Oh!'' she complained.

Alistair looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay, dear? What happened?'' he asked.

''It's... it's nothing... I just... I wanted to say that... Im sorry...'' Irina replied, her voice no more than a whisper.

Alistair widened his eyes. "You are sorry? For what exactly?''

''For everything... for everything I said to you, for everything I have done...'' Irina said, and her eyes filled with tears.

''Irina, that Tomas agent hit you pretty hard. _What on Earth are you talking about_?!" Alistair asked, very confused. Irina sniffed.

"I-I just mean that... you always care about me and you are so kind, and you always want to make me feel better but... but I thank you by shouting at you and ignoring you, and insulting you, like you are my worst enemy... but... but..." Irina wanted to go on and say 'But I love you', but the words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. She just wept on Alistair's hug.

Then was it, that she heard Alistair laughing kindly.

''Irina,my dear, dont worry about that! I never feel bad about those things! Because I know you dont mean them!" he said, caressing her back.

Irina stopped crying and looked at him curiously. ''What do you mean?" she asked.

Alistair smiled. ''I mean that it is your own unique way to say you love me.''

Irina blinked in surprise. ''And you dont... you dont mind?'' she asked timidly.

Alistair gave his brightest smile. ''Of course not.''

''But... but it is awful... being so harsh with you while you always care about me...'' Irina said sadly.

Alistair kissed her cheek. '' No. No it is not awful. It is just you. And you are wonderful.'' he said.

Irina wiped the tears off her eyes. ''Re-really?"

''Of course.''

Irina laughed weakly,as she let Alistair lie her on his lap. After all, she thought before falling asleep a bit later, being imprisoned with him all the time is not _that_ bad...

* * *

**Aye, I loved writing that:) It was cute,in my point of view XD Gotta say, that, if you think I made it too cute...well you may be right:) But I always thought that Irina may actually have a soft side,and not being just a merciless killer:) so yeah, I liked writing it that way:)**

**Tell me what to change/ add/ improve:)**

**Thanks^^**

**Kat**


	6. Incoming Trouble

_**Chapter**_** 6:**

Irina didn't understood how or when she fell asleep. She just knew that when she woke up, she was lying on the hard floor of the cell, but with something soft and comfortable placed under her head.

As she sat up, she winced and let out a groan. The wound at her ribs felt like burning and she could feel a throbbing pain spreading at her side. Not to mention the horrible headache that kept pounding at the back of her head, and the burning sensation at the same spot.

Irina leaned with her back on the wall of the cell. "Alistair?'' she called, she couldn't see her companion at the complete darkness of the cell. He soon responded to her call, though.

''Irina, you are awake.'' He said, and she felt him sitting near her.

''My head hurts terribly.'' the ex-spy complained in response. Then, she realized that the cell was actually _lit, _but so faintly she could not see more than half a meter in front of her.

Alistair held her hand.

''I can imagine it hurts a lot, but you need to be patient. It will ease off soon.'' he comforted her.

''Okay.'' Irina replied, then she saw Alistair picking up something from the floor, and as he unfolded it, she realized it was his coat. Irina raised an eyebrow.

''This is what I have been lying on.'' she said. Alistair nodded.

''Yup.''

Then Irina noticed that under his coat, Alistair was wearing just a short sleeved shirt. And, after that, she noticed that it was actually freezing cold inside the cell. She touched Alistair's hand.

''You must be freezing.'' she anxiously said. Alistair blushed, touched by her concern.

''Thanks for your concern, dear. Indeed, I was quite cold. But I couldn't just let you lie on the hard floor. Your head already hurt, and you are also injured, isn't that so?''

Now it was Irina's turn to blush. ''Thank you...'' she whispered. Alistair smiled kindly.

''A pleasure to help, Irina.'' he replied.

Irina was ready to reply, but just then, the door banged open. The Tomas agent that had hit Irina with his gun entered, but this time he was accompanied by two other agents as well.

''Hello, lovebirds! Oh, I see, you are doing quite better _Lucian snake_!'' He roared. Irina growled.

''Im good enough to kick your you-know-what!'' she threatened. The men smiled ironically.

''Whoa, _sunshine, _slow down! We are here to propose something!'' one of them said.

''I bet I am not interested.'' Irina replied.

''Oh, hate to break your nerves, you have no other choice. You will listen.'' The first Tomas agent -who was actually named Fred- said. ''Give us the Lucian documents. Or I am taking you to pay a visit to a nearby room to persuade you.''

Alistair held slightly on Irina. ''I wont let you take her!'' he said.

Fred and the others laughed again. ''Oh, I dont mean that we take her to another _cell_...'' He said menacingly. Irina gulped. She didnt like the sound of that. She had heard that the Tomas used to _torture_ their prisoners to learn their secrets, but she never believed those rumors. She now wished they only were _rumors._ But she didnt gave in.

'' I am not giving you a single thing.'' she said.

The men frowned as they heard her reply. ''Fine. Since you dont like the easy way, we will go the hard one. Remember, I warned you.'' Fred said, and gestured to his friends, who sprang towards Irina and Alistair. Alistair stood bravely in front of his love.

''Do not dare touching her!'' he growled, but there was no use. One of the guards shoved him aside, and he landed on the floor.

''Alistair!'' Irina anxiously called, and, a second after, she yelled in pain, as the two main grabbed her arms and forced her to her feet, causing sharp pain to her injured side.

The Tomas weren't touched by her screams. Irina tried to get away, tried to escape, but there was no use really. She quickly gave up, as she was already tired.

Fred grabbed Alistair. ''You are coming as well.'' he said.

The three Tomas agents drove the two prisoners out of the cell.

Alistair felt his heart pounding hard, as he had a very, _very bad _feeling about this...

* * *

**Okay, next chapter, you can guess what will happen:3 yep, the Tomas will torture Irina:) XD I like torturing my fav characters,I dont know why, I just do XD So, stay tuned:3**

**Please review, and tell me how to improve what I wrote and what I will write:)**

**Kat**


	7. Torture

_**Chapter 6: Torture  
**_

''Walk, Lucian!'' The Tomas guards roared, violently pushing Irina forward. Irina grumbled in pain and fury.

''I would, you eternal idiots! And I could, if you haven't stabbed me like that!'' she snarled at them, then she cursed in rapid-fire Russian. The guardsmen laughed evilly, without replying at her. They just shoved the ex-KGB Spy into a nearby room.

Irina froze, and felt a chill of fear creeping up her spine, as she observed the room. There was an iron chair, quite big, with some very suspicious wires coiling below it, then extending, and connected to a strange, square, box-like machine with some light bulbs in it. At the back of the room- which was rather a small one- Irina could see some big plastic gloves hanging on the wall, and a big, panel-like screen with a touch sensitive keyboard. On the screen, only three words were waiting:

Voltage:  
Duration:  
Repetition:

Irina held her breath and tried not to let her fear get evident. She could not understand what they were going to do to her, but she was a thousand percent sure it was _not _going to be good...

The strongest of the two men shoved her on the chair, and pulled her wrists into some kind of handcuffs that were connected to the chair, and didn't allow her to move her arms or her hands for even a centimeter. They also tied her legs to the base of the chair. Irina felt a slight pricking to her lower back, like she was leaning on a needle- well, a kinda big needle. She wondered if her enemies felt like that when she stabbed them with her own poison needles.

Despite her fear, Irina threw her head up, ready to show bravery.

''What ere you going to do to me? Have me read a romance, and hoping I will get so bored I am giving you the Lucian documents?'' she said, sarcasm and hatred dripping from her voice. Fred, the Tomas agent, grunted with a sneaky smile.

''Sorry to disappoint you, but no. The _special treatment _we saved for you is _far more interesting_.'' he said.

Irina snorted and turned her head at Alistair, who the guards had also brought in, and had him stand to the corner of the room- less than 3 meters away from where she was. He was looking horribly anxious.

''Hay Alistair.'' she casually said, in an attempt to show him everything was fine. At least for now. Alistair gulped.

''Are you alright?'' he asked in unease.

''For now, yes, she is.'' Fred replied in the place of Irina. ''But if she does not collaborate I can guarantee she won't continue to be like that.''

Irina shrugged. ''I'm not afraid.''

''We will see about that.'' Fred replied.

He walked to the screen, and typed some numbers at the touch-sensitive keyboard. Now the screen was like that:

Voltage: 400  
Duration: 5 seconds  
Repetition: custom-set

Irina had a very unnerving feeling about this. It could not be for good.

Fred stood in front of her. ''For the last time: _ .Papers_.'' Irina saw a remote control in his hands, but she did not change her attitude.

''Nope.'' she replied. Fred shrugged.

''Fine. I warned you.'' he said. His finger pressed a big round button at the centre of the remote. A low mumbling was heard from the box-like machine, and then a red light flashed on it. The pain came only two seconds later...

Irina felt the pain coming crashing down her spine, it was like an explosion of fire and electricity inside her. The pain ran mainly on her arms and back, but it affected her whole body. She screamed heartrendingly...

''Irina! No!'' Alistair shouted, seeing his secret love being electrocuted. He turned to the guards, as, 5 seconds later, the electric shock that hurt Irina stopped, and the ex-spy groaned, leaned forward, trying to take an agonizing breath. Alistair knew that she was terribly hurt. '' Please don't do that to her!'' he begged the guards.

Fred and the others laughed. ''Why not?'' they asked.

''Because...because you are hurting her!'' Alistair replied desperately, feeling something wet sliding down his cheek.

The three men broke into a laughter again. ''Aww! You hear him guys? We are hurting his lil' Lucian _girlfriend_!'' Fred said sarcastically.

''Ohhh,really? We are hurting her?'' the most savage of them said, and gestured to Fred to electrocute Irina again. Fred did so- although he felt quite touched by Alistair's attempts to help Irina. She was his enemy, yet, he cared about her...that is something you usually dont see amongst the Cahill family... he thought, as he was pressing the button.

Irina screamed again, but this time her cry faded, slowly. Alistair knew she would not hold for longer.

Alistair was furious. ''Stop it! Stop! I will tell you everything about the Ekaterina! Just stop it!'' he begged.

''Well, thanks for the offer, but we don't need your secrets, we only need the Lucian documents from that snake.'' Fred replied. He then walked to the machine screen and set the Voltage to 520. He then pressed the button again. Irina yelled so loudly and heartbreakingly that Alistair knelt down. He was breaking down. He was seeing his loved one suffering, being tortured, and he could no nothing. Absolutely nothing to help her.

Irina felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, and she could not even try to hold them back. It was no use. It hurt, it just hurt so horribly. Irina had never felt so much pain in all her life. And the only way to stop it was to... _Niet! Do not even THINK about it! _Irina thought to herself, but at the same time she screamed, the pain battering her body. The words of her father echoed again inside her head. _''Never let the others find out... Protect the Lucians... with your own life..._'' Irina knew her father was right, absolutely right. She knew she had to serve her branch, even by letting the other branches take her life... But the electrocution was just so painful... The Tomas could do it the whole day, but she didn't know how much longer she could endure it... 'But I have to, I have to be strong...' she thought, and took a deep, hoarse breath, ready to take on the next shock. But little did she know that Fred had increased the Voltage. Little did she know about what was going to follow...

As the stronger, more terrible electroshock struck, Irina felt her heard being ripped out. She had never imagined anyone could feel so much pain. She screamed again, and again, and again, and another time. She felt the desperation devouring her along with the pain, and... and she finally gave in...

''STOP!'' the ex-spy cried out. ''Stop, I will give you whatever you want, just stop it!'' she begged, while trembling intensely.

Fred smiled- relieved, to say the truth. ''Oh, here we go.'' he said, satisfaction present in his voice. He turned the machine off and approached the chair where they had sat Irina. He unlocked one of the handcuffs that bind her wrists to the chair.

''Here. Give me the papers.'' he said. Irina, with weak and slow movements, reached the inner side of her coat, and took out the papers, handing them to the Tomas. At the same time, a thought more horrible than the pain flashed into her mind: _I betrayed them...I betrayed the Lucians...Father...Please, forgive me..._and with that thought, another tear slid down Irina's cheek, and landed to the floor, without a single sound...

* * *

**Alright over here, the seventh chapter is here! A million thanks to OnceUponABrokenRegal for the supporting and encouraging words, and to 1bluesaphire for reviewing at my story, and for writing her own, the 'Different Story', the best fanfic EVER!^^**

**Anyway, I had not uploaded for ages, but school was hard^^; so, for making up for the delay, Im uploading a biiiig chapter now:3 I had fun writing this, especially the end, when Irina thinks about her father:3 I mean, okay, Irina is a stone-hearted, ruthless, merciless Lucian/ KGB spy, but she cant be so bad after all, I mean, she can have a weak spot also:) and at my story, this is her love and loyalty to her -dead- father:3 **

**Well, enjoy and review:3 **


	8. Relief

**Aye, chapter 8! Sorry for not having uploaded for such a long time, but I was a bit depressed, and I was away from home for 4 days, due to school trips and sleepovers on my friends, so yeah. Now, we have Ch.8 Not something super-cool really, but the good part is coming:) Oh, and to those who may think that my story will end as soon as Irina and Alistair are freed: Just know that my story will have AT LEAST 40 Chapter. I will be following the books, but with some mayor changes. (Like Irina staying alive till the Gauntlet) Lol when my cousin asked me how many chapters are there gonna be, and I replied, around 40, she jaws-dropped for a whole minute XD anyways, on with the Chapter~**

_**Chapter 8: Relief**__(pss__t, the title sucks,suggest anoth__er!)_

As he took the papers from Irina, Fred gestured to the other two guards, who unlocked the handcuffs and forced Irina to her feet. But she could not walk. She just collapsed, falling to the cold marble floor, and losing her consciousness.

Fred raised an eyebrow, upon watching her falling down. ''Eh, fine, at least she gave us the Lucian documents. Now, take those two back to their cell, and get ready for the Night Mission. He instructed. The two guards nodded.

One of them grabbed Alistair's arms and forced them behind his back and led him away. The second one lifted Irina up on his arms and carried her to their cell.

As all those were happening, Fred was looking at the papers with great interest. They were written in the Lucian secret code, but the Tomas scientists, with their _extreme intelligence _would decode them. Of course, without the papers the two Cahill siblings would hand them at this very night, those Irina gave him made absolutely no sense at all. They were not of any importance on their own. This was why the Tomas had kidnapped Irina and Alistair, this was why the Tomas had ordered Amy and Dan to give the papers so their relatives would be freed.

Now, Fred and his team just had to wait for the nighttime to come. At 10:00 this night, the Tomas would hold their Lucians in their grasp! (**A/N: I wanted to say the Lucians would be under the control of the Tomas, id this expression the right one?**)

Fred smiled evilly, in excitement and pride. He would be the one to make his branch powerful. He would be the one to lead the Tomas to wining the 39 Clues!

With that happy thought in his mind, Fred left the Torture Room as well, going to get ready for his Night Mission...

* * *

As soon as the Tomas guard brought Irina into their cell, and placed her down -not very carefully, to be honest-, Alistair rushed to her side.

The Tomas guards laughed. ''Haha! And I thought that the Ekats were clever! Ha! Look at that idiot! He fell for a _LUCIAN_! And she will kill him, she will betray him, as soon as she gets the chance! She is a demon! Like all of her Clan! And as she will be murdering you, coldly and mercilessly, we Tomas will be watching and laughing at your demise!'' One of them said.

Alistair growled. ''Irina would never do that! She loves me and I love her!'' he snarled. The Tomas cracked a laugh again.

''Yes, sure! That snake, that devil is nothing more than a killing machine! Normally we would not warn you, but, since you are so stupid to see it by yourself, we do so! Remember our words! You will regret trusting this snake!'' they said, then they left the cell, banging the door behind them.

Alistair mumbled. They were wrong. Irina loved him. She would never do something to hurt him. She...she wasn't like the other Lucians...

He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head. He knelt besides Irina and gently pressed his fingertips on her neck, checking for pulse. He sighed in relief, as he felt her pulse pumping slightly. Alistair took off his coat, folded it, and put it under Irina's head, so she would be more comfortable.

As he examined over her to see if she had any other injuries, he realized her wrists were burned, at the spots the electric handcuffs had been making contact with her skin.

Alistair sighed, and sat next to Irina. He could do absolutely nothing to help her. He could only sit by and wait, and hope for her to be okay...

Half an hour later, Irina groaned, and flicked her eyelids open. She looked at Alistair, who leaned forward and hugged her protectively.

''I thought they would never stop torturing you...'' he said, and his voice broke, as a tear slid down his cheek. Then, he heard Irina sobbing as well. ''My dear, what's wrong? Are you in pain?'' he asked her in great anxiety.

Irina trembled intensely between his arms. ''Yes! Yes I am! It hurts horribly! And it won't stop! And I betrayed my branch! I gave the Tomas what they wanted! Now the Lucians will be destroyed! And it all will be my fault!'' She shrieked, and hid her face at Alistair's shoulder, while sobbing uncontrollably.

Alistair patted her back comfortingly. ''Shh...shh, come on now...everything will be fine...I promise...come on, calm down...'' he whispered. He could understand how awful she was for her to know she had just betrayed the Lucians, her family, her own branch, but he could not see her suffer like that. He just had to convince her everything was going to be fine.

"F-fine?! _Fine_ you say? NOTHING'S GONNA BE FINE! THE LUCIANS WILL BE DESTROYED! Only because I was not strong enough!'' Irina cried out so loudly, that Alistair got dizzy.

He sighed. ''Irina, they were electrocuting you! You could not hold forever!'' he tried to calm her down. Then, another good idea sparked inside his head. ''The documents were written on the Lucian Secret Code, right? That means they can't read them!'' he happily said.

Irina stopped convulsing, and looked at him, her eyes shinning, full of hope. ''D-da. You are right but...what if the Tomas decode them?!'' she asked, new fear taking over her.

Alistair raised an eyebrow. ''You seriously think the _Tomas _can decode the _Lucian Code_?'' he asked. Irina chuckled, and wiped the tears off her eyes.

''Eh, I guess you are right.'' she said, and finally stopped crying. Then, she hugged Alistair. ''You are a genius!'' she exclaimed and kissed his cheek.

Alistair blushed a deep red colour. ''Ehh...Th-thank you d-dear...I-I try..." he stammered. Then he took her hands onto his, and looked at her burned wrists. ''Do they hurt?'' he asked. Irina nodded.

''Yeah, quite a bit.'' she admitted. ''But don't worry. I will be fine.'' she assured him.

Alistair nodded. ''Okay. Since you say so. Now, you better rest. You need some sleep.'' he said, tenderly caressing her cheek. There was a pause for a minute, as they looked deeply in each other eyes.

''I...I am so glad you are okay...'' Alistair whispered silently. ''Oh, Irina, when I saw the Tomas torturing you like that, and I could do absolutely nothing to help you...it was horrible...''

Irina smiled kindly. ''Now there is no need to worry... everything's okay...'' she said.

Alistair leaned with the back on the wall, and let her lie in his lap. Irina nestled between his arms, placing her head on his shoulder. Soon, she was fast asleep.

As Alistair stroked through her blonde hair, he could not help but feeling a huge deal of anxiety, as he dreadfully wondered what the Tomas would now do to Irina, since she had given them what they wanted and wasn't of any need anymore...

* * *

**Aaalright, another cute moment between Alistair and Irina -lol me and my cousins have invented nicknames for them: Al and Iri XD way too cute, but it is funny:3 - **

**Sorry if this chapter is not interesting enough, but I am kinda ill, so yeah... inspiration is asleep on the closet right now. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think:) Oh, and PLEASE, suggest another title for the chapter *facepalms* mine is just horrible**

**Also, Oh meh Gosh, my birthday is in 2 days! whee! I will be getting new drawing materials XD  
**

**~Kat**


	9. The Time Had Come

**Okay, new Chapter:3 sorry I haven't updated for ages w But I was a bit depressed with some things in my life, plus, I had a lot of Easter Responsibilities! :) Not that I didnt like it, I luuuuv Easter:) Anyway, I give you the Ninth chapter, and now I will also upload the 10th one! :) **

_**Chapter 9 :**__**The time had come **_

''That's it! I found it!'' Dan Cahill exclaimed as he scanned over the paper with the code.

''You found it?'' Amy and Nellie asked, raising their heads from the table where they had fallen asleep, while trying to decode the mysterious coordination. They had started at 2:00 o'clock last night, and now it was 11:00 o'clock in the next morning.

Amy rubbed her eyes, as Dan proudly said: ''Rue de l' arbre, 39.'' **(A/N: I have no idea if this place exist. I made it up because I dont know a thing about small and dark Paris roads.)** Amy raised an eyebrow.

''Are you sure?''

''Have my decoding skills ever failed you?'' Dan replied.

Amy nodded. ''No, you are right.''

''Exactly. I checked the GPS when you where asleep. This route is a small alley, with only one escaping path. You come and leave from the same opening. That sounds awfully like the mysterious guys wanna trap us.'' Dan said again. Amy sighed.

''I do know, but we have no other choice. Besides, the man on the phone said the agents would already be there, they won't be blocking the passage. We just need to be very, _very _careful. She said.

Nellie agreed. ''I say we should form a small plan, while we be waiting for the time to come.'' she said and chose a song from her i-Pod.

''And I say we eat something and get some sleep first, and then, with our mind clean, we form the plan.'' Amy suggested. Dan and Nellie agreed instantly.

The two Cahills and Nellie lied in their beds, after setting the alarm clock in their mobile phones.

Amy slept and just wished everything would go according to the plan, but still, a dark and shadowy feeling loomed above her, like the clouds of a thunderstorm ready to strike...

* * *

**I know I know... small... Okay dont worry, today Im uploading 2 chapters, so I hope it is okay for ya!^^; sorryyyyy *runs to hide***

**Please review**

**Kat**


	10. Waiting In The Dark

**Yay! Second Chapter for today! I will try to convince my mum to lemme in the PC again in afternoon so I can post a third chapter, or update the R.I.P as well:3 please choose what you want in the reviews :3 Ookay, now, to have access at afternoon, Im gonna give my mummy... THE PUPPY EYES! MWAA HA HAAA! *blinks cutely*  
**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter:)  
**

**_Waiting in The Dark_**

Alistair sighed, as Irina stirred between his arms. Her winces made the pain she was feeling more than evident. She opened her ice-blue eyes, and looked around.

''Wh-where am I?...'' she asked, her voice trembling. Alistair held her hand.

''On the Tomas dungeon, dear...'' he replied slowly. ''Oh yes, that's right... now I remember...'' she said with a hoarse whisper, and tilted her head, resting it on Alistair's shoulder. ''And... when will they let us out?..." she asked again.

''I-I dont really know, my dear, but I'm sure it will be soon... I have a feeling...'' he said as he patted her back. ''Are you hurt somewhere?'' he asked afterwards.

''Da, kind of... my head hurts horribly, and I think the wound at my side is bleeding again...'' Irina replied weakly. Alistair anxiously placed his hand over her shirt. The cloth was moist, and the liquid was warm. Alistair looked closely at his hand, and despite the almost utter darkness, he made out a red liquid over his fingers and palm. Blood...

He sighed. ''You are right. It quite bleeds... but please, hold on, it won't be long till they let us go... Im sure about it...'' he said.

Irina nodded. ''Okay... I just hope you are right...'' she replied tiredly.

Alistair felt her leaning on him again, and slowly falling back into her slumber. He kissed her forehead tenderly and assured she was comfortably lying on his lap. Then, he quietly started singing a Korean melody, to lull **(doesn't that mean 'put someone to sleep'?)** her...

Although she didn't understand a single word in Korean, Irina liked the lullaby, and Alistair's warm, tender voice comforted and reassured her that everything was going to be okay. She closed her eyes, and let sleep take her, while listening to Alistair singing to her...

As soon as he felt Irina was asleep, Alistair stopped singing. He leaned his back on the wall. He was feeling horribly tired and stiff. He hadn't slept for almost three days, as he was always taking care of Irina. Not that he was regretting it. He was willing to do anything about her, about his eternal love. But he needed sleep. Maybe it wouldn't be a problem if he closed his eyes for a bit. Irina was also deeply asleep, and the guards did not seem interested at them at all -luckily or not, Alistair couldn't really tell- and he was beginning to get bored. He should rest as well. If they needed to act quickly in order to escape or even defend when the chance appeared, at least one of them should be able to stand on their feet.

Alistair closed his eyes, but continued caressing Irina. Even though he soon fell asleep, he kept his arms wrapped around Irina's body, keeping her in a reassuring and protective hug...

* * *

**Cute moment between Irina and Alistair again :3 Aha, I know I write such things quite all the time but I CANT HELP IT! They are so cute together! w**

**Not much to say, but please review:) **

**Oh, and also, my PC is crashing a bit, so there might be some mistakes in this chapter:) sorryyyy :)**

**Kat**


	11. Hope Is What Keeps Us Alive

**Alright, chapter 11! Hm, getting closer to the interesting part^^ and btw, I decided to give a name to the two other Tomas agents, like I did with the first one and I named him Fred. So, guy no.2 will be John and guy no.3 will be Nick. (that's all Ive got) so yeah, on with the story:**

**PS: bad title is bad w**

_**Chapter 11**_**: **_**Hope is what keeps us alive**_**  
**

Alistair awoke by the violent banging of the cell's door. Fred, John and Nick, the Tomas agents, barged in the small room.

''Hey, you two wake up!" Fred called.

Irina opened her eyes and looked anxiously at them, but her glare contained such fury and hatred, that it could burn ten forests. If anyone could kill with their eyes, then the Tomas agents would be burned to ashes before anyone even noticed it.

''I gave you the cursed documents, what else do you want now?'' Irina snapped angrily.

Fred smiled evilly. ''Of course you gave them to us. And now, the Lucians will be _destroyed. _They will all die, one by one, they will get tortured and humiliated, and they will all know that they have _you to blame for_!'' he said, enjoying the pain his words inflicted to Irina.

She growled in pure rage, and if Alistair hadn't held her, she would have tried to kill the Tomas agents -and she would have been killed. ''How dare you!?'' she roared.

Alistair held her arms behind her back, to keep her from trying anything that could endanger her. ''Calm down dear, they're just mocking you...'' he whispered to her ear.

Fred laughed. ''You need to strap your cat, Ekaterina! Or should I say, your _snake?''_

Alistair mumbled. ''What do you want now?'' he asked.

''We are taking you for a walk! You see, the papers you gave us, Lucian, are useless without the documents Amy and Dan Cahill stole from you during their... _'visit' _to the Lucian stronghold...'' Fred started.

''WHAT DID THEY DO?!'' Irina squeaked.

Alistair facepalmed. This was getting worse every minute passing.

''Yeah, that's right.'' Fred continued. ''So we told them that we have kidnapped you and that we would kill you. In order to save you, they need to give us the papers they got. Then, we will set you free. Or _so we wanted them to believe..._'' Fred finished.

Irina and Alistair widened their eyes, as they realized the meaning of Fred's words.

''So... so you're lying to them... you are setting a trap...'' Irina whispered.

Fred, John and Nick laughed. ''Aw, you little clever Lucian! You found it!" Nick mocked.

Irina paled. ''What will you do to them?'' she asked in a trembling voice.

''Aww, come on, don't worry! We will just capture them, and then keep them here with you, till you all die and we get rid of your meaningless existences!'' Fred explained.

Irina yelped. ''How dare you! Setting such a foul play to innocent children!" she whispered weakly, and at the same time, a long-forgotten image flashed into her mind. A boy, a very young boy, with curly blonde hair and wide sky-blue eyes, smiling at her, looking at her full of life and love...

The stone-hearted ex-KGB spy felt something warm and wet sliding down her cheek. No. She would not let more children die for the sake of the Clues. _She would not_.

''You idiots! Monsters!'' Irina cried out. "Insane beasts! You will hurt innocent children just because for the Clues, for destroying your enemy! Amy and Dan did nothing to you! You do NOT have the right to harm them!'' She yelled on top of her lungs, and she freed herself from Alistair's grip, springing towards the Tomas agents, seething with fury.

She bumped onto Fred, but he shoved her aside, and John grabbed her from the shirt and flung her three meters away, sending her bang on the wall. Irina fell on the floor, motionless, grumbling with pain. Alistair rushed next to her, while mumbling angrily.

As he knelt near her, he looked at the Tomas agents. ''You truly have no honor, attacking a defenseless woman like that!'' he snarled.

Irina groaned. ''I'm not defenseless...'' she said weakly.

''Hey, she attacked us first!'' John complained. Not that he cared at all. But it was fun to see the prisoners' reactions.

Alistair snorted in disapproval, and Irina sat up with effort. ''And I will do it again, if I feel like it! And I _do _feel like it!'' she said.

The Tomas laughed. ''Do it if you dare. And I will make sure you wont be able to open your mouth and talk afterwards!'' Nick said and John laughed.

Fred sighed. ''Hey, you two, concentrate. Although it would be fun to see you doing this, Nick, we are here for a purpose. Get those two and lets go. If we arrive on the meeting place after the Cahills, they will understand it is a trap and won't come.'' he instructed.

''Alright Freddy!'' Nick and John said in unison, and went to take the hostages.

Nick picked up Alistair, and John forced Irina to stand up, pushing her violently. Alistair grumbled, as Nick was thrusting him forward. ''You can do whatever you want with me, but at least be more gentle with Irina! She's injured, which is your _achievement _after all!'' He said with rage, as he could not bear seeing his love being racked like that.

The Tomas agents did not reply, neither they took his words onto account. Alistair was barely holding the words coming out of his mouth, knowing that if he said anything... '_unkind'_, the Tomas would torture Irina more.

Irina turned her head at Alistair and smiled weakly. ''There is no need to worry, I'm okay.'' she said to comfort him, but the way she bit her lips when John shoved her forward, made Alistair understand she could barely hold her screams from exiting her mouth.

The Tomas folded some cloths around Irina's and Alistair's heads, so they would not see where they had been during their captivity. They both reckoned that they had been in a small Tomas stronghold, although Paris was the City of Lucians. (**Its mentioned so in the book, right?**)

After half an hour of walking through corridors, the Tomas agents unwrapped the cloths off the hostages' eyes. Irina looked around her. They were in a dark road, faintly lit.

''We will walk a bit now.'' Fred said, and gestured to his colleagues to bring the hostages forward.

As Alistair took a glance at Irina, he got scared, if not terrified. All of Irina's forbearance and patience was gone. She had lowered her head, crying, she was utterly defeated by the events. She had simply accepted her defeat.

''Irina are you okay? Are you hurt?'' he asked, full of concern. Irina shook her head.

''Niet. Not much, at least. B-but...'' she whispered.

Alistair sighed. At least she wasn't in pain, but still something was bothering her. ''_But _what?'' he asked.

''...But I wish we could do something to protect Amy and Dan. They think they will save us, but they must first of all save themselves!'' Irina replied.

Alistair let out a sad and desperate huff. Since the loss of her beloved son, Nikolai, Irina had a soft spot for children. She could not bear even the thought of a child dying or even getting hurt, sad, or endangered.

As they walked, feeling the Tomas' guns pressing their backs in every suspicious movement, Alistair carefully touched Irina's hand. ''Irina, listen here: Dan and Amy will be just fine. I am sure they will have predicted it is a trap. They will come prepared.'' he reassured her.

Irina threw him a look, a desperate spark of hope lighting up her ice-blue eyes. ''You really think so?'' she asked.

Alistair gave her a rather goofy smile to cheer her up. ''I don't think so. I _know _so.'' he said. Irina slightly smiled back. It was just an upper curve of her lips, but it sure was a smile.

Nick and John chuckled menacingly, then said: ''Yeah, sure, think what you like Ekaterina, and you too Lucian, but you will see you are wrong. The two Cahills won't know what hit them! Ha ha ha!''

Fred angrily snarled to his colleagues. "Shut up you two! We don't know for sure! We should _never _underestimate our opponents, remember? This is why we brought our guns after that. If anything gets outa' control, we will use them.'' he said.

Irina gasped anxiously.

''Don't worry Lucian. We won't use them at the children, but at _you _and your Ekaterina _boyfriend_.'' Fred said with an evil laughter.

Irina took a deep breath, ignoring the pain it caused to her injured side, to calm herself down. Alistair said the children would be just fine. And if Alistair said something, he was never wrong. He was always right and he always told her the truth...

Despite all those thoughts, however, Irina could not help but feel a cold chill running through her spine, as she thought of what would happen if, for the first time since she had met him, Alistair was _actually wrong_...

* * *

**Okay, here goes chapter 11. It is biiig, I know w but we're closer to the interesting part where Dan and Amy are on the rescue! XD yeah, as you can imagine, they dont know its a trap... and they will be in danger owo! But do not forget Irina is a highly-trained KGB spy...this will help a bit :3 anyway, no more spoilers I gotta go:) to read chemistry, bleh **

**Please review:)**

**Kat**


	12. A Salvation and a Tragic Loss

Amy stopped on the drift of the road, just before the small alley where their destination was. Where the Tomas agents would wait. She looked at Dan -Nellie had stayed at the hotel.

''Dan...'' she whispered. ''I just hope everything goes fine...''

Dan nodded. ''Everything will be just fine, according to the plan. So don't worry. Now, let's go. We are-'' he glanced at his watch ''- two minutes late. Let's hope those two lil' minutes did not cost the life of anyone. Even though I would not have a big problem to see Irina being shot or stabbed.'' He commented.

''Dan!'' Amy scolded.

''Hey, I was just joking around! Let's go now.''

The two siblings walked into the small alley. Only the moonlight lit it, but faintly. Luckily it was the full moon.

They spotted the three Tomas agents almost. The first one, and the most bulky one, was waiting with his arms crossed to his chest. The two others, some steps behind him, were holding...

''Uncle!'' Amy squeaked anxiously, seeing Alistair with his hands tied behind his back. He raised his head and smiled.

''Hello children! Holding up nice, I see.'' he said. He seemed alright, with the exception of a bruise on his cheek.

Amy smiled back, and turned to see how Irina was doing. Strangely, she seemed completely shocked and beaten up. Some of her hair was strained with blood, she was barely standing on her feet, and her ice-blue eyes expressed clearly the only thought that was into her mind at the moment: ''Help!'' But Amy could see and something else in her eyes. A _warning_, maybe?

Amy saw Irina nodding towards the first agent, the one that was waiting in front of the others. She moved her lips, like trying to say something. Amy watched carefully, to figure out what her cousin tried to spell. _T-a-p_? No. _T-a-k-e_? Nope. _T-i-m-e_?

Amy did not have time to think of more. The agent that held her punched her ribs violently -and Amy could bet it was just a warning. Irina let out a weak, shrill sound, and lowered her head in defeat. Amy just hoped that she did not have something _important _to say.

Dan got out the papers from his pocket. ''Here, take them and let those two go.'' he said, stretching his arm to the Tomas agents, who smiled and took the papers hastily, hiding them into his pocket. Amy sighed in relief.

''Great. Now please, let our relatives go.'' she said, but none of the agents moved. Irina must have figured out the upcoming threat, and whimpered weakly.

''Well?'' Amy asked.

The first Tomas smiled slyly. ''I'm sorry, _darlings._ But I can't.'' he said, his voice arrogant and evil. He slowly pulled out his shotgun. Amy and Dan widened their bright jade eyes, and now they looked like two terrified little puppies in front of an old, deadly wolf with sharp fangs.

''Wh-what are you d-doing?'' Amy stuttered.

''Stay still kids. Ore one of us -ahem, one of _you four- _won't survive the night.'' The Tomas agent said. Dan and Amy stared in surprise and horror. It was a trap. _T-r-a-p. _This was what Irina was trying to say. But now, they were doomed. They had no hope... unless a miracle would happen.

But if you are in the Cahill world, miracles are part of your everyday life. They always happened. And so did now. And it came from where Amy and Dan least expected it...

Irina, although weakened from her wounds, moved in lightning speed. She turned so fast and intensely, that she freed her wrists from the guard that held her. She punched him in the face, then turned and kicked the guard that held Alistair to his _sensitive spot._

''RUN!'' she cried to the awestruck kids and shoved Alistair towards them. ''I will keep them! Just run!'' she repeated. Amy and Dan threw her a thankful look, and dashed away. Alistair looked at her anxiously. ''What about you?'' he asked

''I will be right behind you. Now go.'' Irina replied.

Alistair nodded and ran away. Irina kicked Fred one last time, and ran behind him as fast as she could...

''Behind them!'' Fred yelled. ''I dont care if you get them dead or alive! Just get them!'' He snapped, and the Nick with John stalked the fleeing Cahills...

Dan, as he ran, turned and saw Irina running next to him. ''Thanks for saving us!'' she said to him.

Dan huffed. ''_Who_ saved _who_ exactly?'' he replied, implying that Irina had just saved them all right now.

Irina smiled. ''Welcome, young Cahill.'' she said. Dan grinned and they continued running.

Just then Amy noticed something that made her blood run cold inside her veins. ''Wh-where is Alistair?...'' she asked in panic.

Irina stopped immediately and looked anxiously around her, her heart beating rapidly. ''He-he was just right behind me...'' she whispered.

Amy was ready to say that he might have taken a wrong drift somewhere, but at that very second, a gun was heard firing on the distance. Dan and Amy froze, and Irina dropped onto her knees. ''No...Alistair...please... this can't be true...'' she whispered, as tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

Dan bit his lips, and Amy placed her one hand at Irina's shoulder. ''Irina... I'm very sorry... '' she whispered. Irina sobbed, and did not reply. Amy and Dan stood next to her, patiently waiting for her to stop crying. But there was nothing to say to comfort her. Alistair was dead... and there was nothing that could be done about it...


	13. What About Me?

**Yay new chapter:) I hope you enjoy it^^ sorry I did not update since quite a while. I was busy studying:) so here we g. Alistair's fate:)**

**_Chapter 13: __What about me__?__  
_**

Alistair ran desperately through the narrow paths of Paris. He knew he was lost, he knew he had to get reunited with the others, or else he would be in serious trouble. He tried not to think how much Irina would worry, how much she would suffer if she thought he was dead or re-captured.

As Alistair ran -as fast as his age would allow him- he heard a gun firing, near.

_Oh no, _he thought, _the Tomas agents!_

They should not find him no matter what. He had to get away from there.

He heard a man shouting behind him.

''There! Here! I found the Ekaterina!'' He yelled.

Alistair yelped. He tried to run faster and succeeded a bit, but still his stalkers were approaching fast.

Another gun fired, and Alistair felt the bullet whistling next to him as it missed him just by pure luck. The things were getting worse. He would not have more time.

He drifted on a small alley and hid in the shadows, hoping the Tomas agents would not find him.

He waited a bit, then, the Tomas walked into the alley. Alistair held his breath,and cringed in the shadows as they scanned around to detect him.

A short while after, the Tomas were ready to leave, but, then, one of those turned and darted a look at the excact spot Alistair was hiding. Their eyes met. Alistair recognised Fred, the agent who had totured Irina so badly.

The man froze, and looked at him, it was evident he had detected him. Alistair prayed for a miracle to happen.

And it did happen.

Fred smiled faintly. But his smile was not sadistic or evil. It was a smile of understanding. He nodded slightly, and slowly turned. He left with the others without a single word.

Alistair was awstruck. Was it a trap? What had just happened? Did Fred let him escape?

The old Korean man sighed. A lot of things were not what they seemed in the Cahill world. Guess he just had to get on with it.

He stood up and walked away of his hiding place, now concentrating on where to search for Irina and the Cahill kids. Once he found them, it would all be fine...

He supposed they would not be in the centre, so he took a side road and walked. He would find them. He was sure he would...

* * *

**Yeah, Alistair is alive of course:) oh, and yeah, Fred is the good guy. He will reappear later^^ he is important:) so yeah thats all:) I hope u enjoy:)**

**Please Review:) It means a loooooot to me:)**

**Kat**


End file.
